One Fine Day
by Ruby
Summary: More J/C sap. This time to music. WARNING! Very, very corny.


__

A/N: This is a 'musical' fic. Don't kill me. Takes place several years in the future. 

_Disclaimer: Animorphs does not belong to me. I make no money off of this. The song is _Can You Feel The Love Tonight (End Title) _from The Lion King Soundtrack by Elton John._

  
  
  
  
  
  
****

One Fine Day

_There's a calm surrender   
To the rush of day   
When the heat of the rolling world   
Can be turned away _  
  
Cassie looked up from her chores. "Jake! What are you doing here?"   
"I came to see you."   
Jake's heart soared as she smiled. He took her hand in his and their fingers intertwined.   
"Come on." Jake whispered.   
"What? But I still have-"   
"Shhhhh. Come on." Jake covered her eyes with his hands. "Close your eyes."   
"Jake!" Cassie protested, giggling.   
"Uh-uh." Jake laughed. "No peeking." He began pulling her towards his car.   
"Where are we going?" Cassie asked.   
"It's a surprise."   
_  
An enchanted moment   
And it sees me through   
It's enough for the restless warrior   
Just to be with you _  
  
Throughout the entire ride, Jake kept peeking at Cassie, making sure her eyes were closed. They were.   
Jake smiled to himself. He was sure lucky to have her.   
Throughout the entire war, she had always been there for him. She was the only one he could turn to. His only escape from the burdens of leadership.   
And he loved her.   
_  
There's a time for everyone   
If they'd only learn   
That the twisting kaleidoscope   
Moved us all in turn _  
_  
This_, thought Jake as he parked the car, _is my chance to tell her_.   
Fate had them meet. The war brought them closer. And destiny would insure their future.   
Jake took Cassie hand and led her through the path, making sure she didn't trip.   
"Where are we going?" Cassie demanded, laughing.   
"You're see."   
She sniffed at the air. "Pine needle. We're in the woods!"   
"Great deduction, Holmes!" Jake teased.   
"Elementary, my dear Watson." Cassie retorted   
When they finally reached their destination, Jake place his hands on her shoulders, and leaning, whispered, "Look." into her ear.   
Cassie opened her eyes and gasped. "It's beautiful."   
Jake grinned. The view on the cliff was perfect. Spread out in front of them was the forest, then the beach, and finally the oceans. Light danced off the waves in a dazzling array of colors.   
"When I first found the place," Jake continued, "and saw this, the first thing I thought of was you. I knew you'd love it."   
"I do." Cassie smiled. "But not as much as I love you."   
The momentum of the moment swept both of them into a kiss.   
Jake could feel her heart beating next to his. They were soulmates. He was sure of it.   
_  
There's a rhyme and reason   
To the wild outdoors   
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager   
Beats in time to yours _  
  
Jake pulled and held Cassie at arm's length, studying her warm brown eyes. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"   
"You didn't have to. I already knew."   
Jake fell down on one knee. "I vow I will love you, treasure you, and protect you for all the days of my life." He pulled a back box out of his back pocket and opened it.   
The diamond glittered in the darkening night.   
"Will you marry me?"   
_  
And can you feel the love tonight?   
It is where we are   
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer   
That we got this far _  
  
Cassie began to cry. "Oh, Jake!" She knelt down until their faces were at the same level. "Yes! It was always yes."   
Jake took the ring and slipped it onto her finger.   
They kissed.   
To a distant observer, it would look like scene from a movie. The two figures, lips meeting, silhouetted against the last golden rays of the setting sun.   
The war was not won, but all that truly mattered was happiness.   
_  
And can you feel the love tonight   
How it's laid to rest?   
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds   
Believe the very best _  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_A/N: Alright, so I liked The Lion King a little too much. The song fit! I was in a sappy mood. All flowers, chocolates, and rotten tomatoes and be directed to [rubycrystal@rocketmail.com][1] _

   [1]: mailto:rubycrystal@rocketmail.com



End file.
